New Start but Old Way's
by LoVeVaMpS 1996-ThE eNd Of TiMe
Summary: Rose and the gang moves to forks while the newborn are coming and will the cullen and va cast be able to work togather or will the wolves kill them befor they can and why does bella have wired feeling for rose? and is rose Pregnant by E ?
1. Chapter 1

**Im not really good wit summary sorry plz review**

**I do not own twilight or vampire academy**

Rose ability's – able to command all the elements Water fire earth air and sprit but not better than lissa{only with sprit} and has super speed and strength and can read lissa's mind only

Lissa ability's – able to use sprit water and fire and compulsion really good and can read's roses mind

Eddie ability's –able to use air really fast and strong

Christine ability's –able to use fire and compulsion kind of

Adrian's ability's – able to use sprit, earth and compulsion really goo

**TO LET YOU KNO ABOUT THEIR POWERS**

Rose: Hi my name I Rosemarie Hathaway but I like to be called rose and im a dhampire and my best friend princess vasilissa dragomir also known as lissa is a morio we both go to St Vladimir's academy well we did until a until a couple of days ago b/c of this wild party we through and I guess the headmistress was sick and tired of it lol now me lissa her boyfriend Christine our best friend Eddie and our "Adult Supervision" Adrian our on our way to the small town of forks, Washington

Lissa pov

"Rose wake up its time to pack the plane leaves in 2 hr, so we have to meet the guy's down stairs in 1 hr ... Rose get up now, don't make me pour water on you" I said with a sigh "you'd never do that" rose turned over face covered with sleep marks

"Oooh you think so" I said with a cup of water im my hand inching closer to her face

"Ok ok im up" she said with a growl

I gave a small giggle then grabbed the suit case out the closet while she through all her clothes on the bed

**I hope you like it I might not make another chapter in a few but I will try to make a new chapter ever two weeks plz review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I ****do not own Twilight or VA **

Edwards's pov

_How did I end up right here with you  
after all the things that I been through  
spend money those days  
we try and forget about  
take the shot and let it out  
lets get right  
now that I'm here baby…_

_Show me a good time  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)  
show me a good time  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)  
show me a good  
show me a good  
show me a good time  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)_

Show me a good time by Drake

was blaring through the car as we parked into the school parking lot Bella trying to hurry and het to class, I told her not to worry I was going to get her there on time

"Come on Edward stop walking slow" she said in a annoyed voice I guess today was not her day "I have to take a college exam… witch I don't know why I'm doing this I'm going to be just like you guy's in a matter of months and when that happens I won't be able to be around human" she said in a logical voice

As she said this I turned my head slightly to the other side so she could not see my face I could hear Emmet snicker and tell me in his head " you still didn't tell her your not going to change her… man she's going to kill you" and with that he bust up laughing

Bella looked back in surprise "what's so funny" she asked like she was missing some kind of joke

Emmet just turned around and shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing

"hey Alice" I yelled " what do you know about the new kids"

"what new kids, I dint even know we were getting new kidz" she asked wondering why no one has told her

"Bella honey, it's been going around school for 4 day's now... are you sure your okay, you've been a bit distracted "I said with worry written all over my face

"it's nothing" she tried to tell me but saw I wasn't buying it "it's just Jake, Charlie's been telling me he's been depressed and not acting his self and I'm worried" she said tear's forming in her eye's

"Bella, there's not-

"I kno I kno there's nothing I can do him but I just want to kno if he's alright" she said not looking me in the eye

"So Alice what about the new kidz" she said trying to change the subject

"well it 2 boy's and 2 girl's I don't think there related, there all senior's and they each have a class with us and they moved from an academy in Montana... Oh Yeah there going to be Bella's neighbor's and they start school on Monday so well be seeing them in 3 day's on Monday" she said like this was some kind of science experiment

"What! When was this, I don't even think there's any house for sale on my block" she nearly screamed at Alice

"Alice are you sure there** MY **neighbor" she asked hoping Alice missed something

"Nope there your neighbors and the house is pretty big 6 bedroom 7 ½ bathroom a finish basement and a three car door garage... I wonder if there rich she said like there going to be her new bff's

"Come on Bella the bell's about to ring you don't want to bell late" Jasper asked her in s calming voice and sure enough she was calm

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own VA or twilight **

Adrian pov

"Wakey wakey, welcome to your home sweet home" Rose, my beautiful lil dhampire turned over and thru a candy bar at me

"Adrian shut the hell up and turn down the music we still have 20 min until we get there damn what's up with motha fucka wakening people up while they trying to sleep "she grumbled then went back to sleep

Eddie who was sitting next to me was trying so hard not to laugh

"Dude why don't you just leave rose alone for a lil while, all your doing is making her mood worse" he said with a smirk on his face "but you don't want to wait too long, rose is a beautiful girl, she's smart independent ,funny and she's great to be around and if u wait too long someone else might get her and you won't be able to stop any of the guy's from trying to holler at her cause you won't be around" he said this like a guy who was in love and not a guy who was a friend giving advice I turned over to look him in the face but he looked over at the window and added "make a left at the first stop light and keep straight until you see a big blue house and the police chief car next door"

**15 min**

I pulled into the drive way of our new house

"Eddie, rose, liss, Chris wake up where here" I said with no emotion in my voice I looked at ever body and saw that they were still sleep ok time for plan B

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter  
ooooooooh

Blared through the car waking up everybody in the neighborhood and scaring the hell out of everybody in the car

"Ok now that everybody's a wake, me, liss and Christine can bring all the stuff in the house while rose and Eddie can put up the wards around the house"

Everybody muffled an ok and started getting things out of the car


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own VA or twilight **

Lissa pov

"Hey guy's when we get done unpacking and the house get fixed and breakfast can we check out the town it's about 8:30 now, we should be done about 11 or 12 and we can see if this small town has a mall our somewhere to hang out after school" I said

"It's okay with me as long as where shopping, hey Eddie you take the right side of the house and I'll take the left and put the wards 2 feet away from each other, liss, pyro and Adrian go in the house and start unpacking rose said this with a lot of authority in her voice and I could see that ever one else also felt the way I felt, that she will become a great guardian and leader

"ok my beautiful lil dhampire" Adrian said in a daze

"Come on lover boy" Christine said while pulling him into the house "let's go before you get yourself eaten"

"Ha-ha very funny but my rose would never let that happen, would you rose" Adrian said

"Adrian and Christine get in the house or I will do something far worse than any strigoi could" rose threaten and Adrian and Christine ran in the house

Eddie tried to hold back his laughter but couldn't and then he looked up at rose and saw the dead cold stare she was giving him and he hurried to get back to work

Me and her gave a small giggle

"Rose be careful" I told her in my mind

"I will, don't worry" she said in hers and gave me a small smile

**PLZ REVIEW**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ

**Plz read very important**

Ok sorry about this but I just wanted to make sure ever one knows what going on in the story because I might leave something out and then you'll be confused and then sometime I be forgetting thing and wont realized what I done until a week or two after

so the reason why Dmitri is not in the story is because he broke up with rose for Christine's aunt and told her he doesn't love her and yadda-yadda but he still get's jealous if any other guy is looking at her with lust in their eyes and Eddie actually likes rose but he never said nothing because of mason and Bella likes Edward and Jake but she start's to have strange feeling toward rose and Adrian likes rose and mia too but doesn't show it toward mia cause mia like Eddie and Edward, Alice and jasper power's are different just by a lil bit Edward is able to read everybody mind if he wants to even Bella's except for rose and Lissa that is if they want him to read their mind and Alice can see the future when she want too even the werewolves except for the whole VA cast and jasper able to make you feel any kind of way he wants you to ex:{he can make u so depressed that you would want o jump off a cliff or so anger that you want to kill somebody}and he feels what you feel and he can block off any emotion he doesn't want to feel but his power's are like his in the twilight story with the VA cast and doesn't work at all on rose he can only feel her emotion's and rose and eddie are able to fight the twilight cast there are just like strigoi when it comes to fighting but no connection at all to them and Christine, Adrian and lissa are able to run really fast but eddie and rose can run at blinding speed so can the twilight cast but a lil slower than eddie and rose just a lil

{some of what I told you was a spoiler but it even more interesting how Edward feels when he find out about Bella and how she feel toward rose, do you think he thinks it's hot or will break up with her idk just got to wait till I update :P lol}

**Ok thank you for reading and if you didn't then too bad **


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or VA**

Eddie pov

_So I put my hands up to play to _

_My song butterfly flies away_

_Nodding my head like yeah moving_

_My hips like yeah, so I put my _

_Hand up to play to my song I kno _

_Im going to be okay yea_ it's a _

_Partying in the USA yeah_ it's a_

_Party in the USA_

Came on as we pulled into the school parking lot and rose started to sing along her voice blending in with the music as I parked the car I realized we were the only people who had a nice car, well besides the shiny silver Volvo but it was nothing compared to our silver 2009 Rolls**-Royce Phantom Coupe** we bought yesterday along with four other new car's since we went shopping yesterday we had to drive all the way to Seattle to find some nice car's and clothes

"Hey rose, looks like were the main attraction" I said while laughing

"Yeah seems like it" she said laughing too

"So liss where do we go to get our schedule" Christine asked her

"Well we go to the main office, I think its right here" she said as we walked inside a small little office

"Hi, how may I help you" a lady behind the desk asked us

"Hi were the new students from Montana and where trying to get our school schedule" rose said in a polite voice

"Okay honey I got your schedule right here... Hmmmm it seem that you all got the same schedule... Except for 5th hour Eddie and rose got physical combat and va-vasil"

"Please call me lissa" liss said in a quiet voice

"Okay lissa and Christine have umm parenting"

"Excuse me what is parenting" lissa asked her

"Parenting is a class where teens learn the pro's and con's on having kids and the risk of having a child and what goes on in the female body during pregnancy"

"OOKay, thank you" rose said as we were leaving

"Ok here's the plan" rose said "liss, Chris me and Eddie will walk you to ur 5th hour and then after that class end I want u to go straight to lunch ok"

"Kk" Christine said

"Okay let's go to class" I said

"Wait... We got to make sure we look good before we go to class "rose said while looking us over

"Damn guy's I hate to be the one to say this but we look hot as hell" Christine said making us all laugh

"Come-on lets go" liss said pulling Christine


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or VA**

Edward pov

There where 4 people who walked into my homeroom class and they were and they were so beautiful one girl had big jade green eyes with silk blond hair and really pale skin about 5'7 she was wearing white turtleneck sweater dress that fitted to her in all the right places that her look even more beautiful the other girl was shorter 5'4and had a lot more curves she had nice tan skin big brown eyes and her hair was a deep chocolate color in medium heavy curls that touched the middle of her back and had a bang covering her left eye and she was wearing a black turtleneck sweater dress that clung to her making her look like a goddess from heaven and the guy who had pale skin was 6'0 he was wearing a black leather jacket with a white underneath some blue jeans and had jet black hair and his eyes where bluer than the deep blue sea and the other guy was tanner 6'0 and was wearing a gray Armani–jeans Microcheck-jaket a black t shirt underneath and blue jeans his eyes were deep brown and he had short curly brown hair both of the tan kids wear wearing a silver cross and the two pale kids wearing gold cross **(to see their outfits go to my profile) **and from the thought of everybody in the room they where the most beautiful people they have ever seen... then it hit me I couldn't read non of their thought not one of theirs and by the way the 2 tanner kids was looking at everybody I could tell this was going to be the longest year of my high school life

"Hi, you guy's must be the students please introduce yourself im your teacher Mr. young" Mr. young said

"Okay im Rose Hathaway" the smaller girl said

"This is Eddie Castile" she pointed to the tan guy

"They are lissa Dragomir and Christine Ozera" she said pointing to the two pale kids and by the way they were standing next to each other they were a couple and the girl named rose was the leader of the group

"well it's nice to meet you guy's please take a seat at the empty table" Mr. young said

There were two empty table next to me Emmet, jasper and Alice Christine and lissa sat up front and Eddie and rose sat behind them

"Hi im Alice" Alice said talking over me "and this is jasper and those two are my foster brother's Emmet and Edward" she said pointing to us

"Hi it's nice to meet you all I would introduce us but u already kno who we are but it's nice to meet you guy's thou" rose said in a polite voice " but could you guy's tell me what class you have next hour" she asked

"Sure, Emmet and jasper have physical combat, I have parenting with my older sis Rosalie and Edward has world history with his girlfriend Bella" Alice said

"Ahh well me and rose have 5th hour with emit and jasper than and lissa and Christine have class with u Alice" Eddie said

"ohh really so you think you can fight uhh lil girl" Emmet said to rose in a teasing voice

"Ha-ha I can fight good enough to whoop you " she said back but the way she said was so funny it had all of us laughing and then I heard mike Newton's thought and Laurens

Mike: _how come the Cullen's always get the cute ones, I was hoping they would like me _

Laurens: _I don't see what everybody sees in those girls I bet they think there all that uggh if that slut rose or lissa get in my way or talk to Tyler ill kick there asses _

Then the bell rung


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or VA**

Emmet pov

"Hey were ya going" I asked rose and Eddie

"Were going to walk liss and Chris to their class we'll catch up" rose said

"Ok" I yelled

"Emmet I want you to keep a eye on them "Edward said

"How come" I asked?

"Because I can't read their thoughts" he said "Alice can u see their future's

"no" she said in frustration

"what about you jasper" I asked

"I can feel their emotions but I haven't tried anything yet" jazz said

"cool just keep an eye on them something's not right about those kids" Edward said his face showing suspension

"come on jazz lets go to class so I can kick roses butt" I said laughing

As we walked in the gym from the boy's locker room I saw rose and Eddie in a pair of sweat pants and a beater, rose hair was up in a high ponytail then when she turned I saw 7 tattoo's on the back of her neck six of them looked like lighting and one looked like a star and Eddie had the same thing on his neck but only 2 looked like lighting and the other a star when I was just about to ask them what they mean the teacher told us to break into groups 2 each so me and jazz and Eddie and rose got with each other today lesson was physical fighting I wanted to see rose in action so I pick jasper and waited for rose go to work

**45 min**

Me, jazz and the whole class mouth was hitting the floor with shock, amazement, fear and jealousy of how they rose and Eddie where fighting they did twelve rounds rose won 7 out of 12 you could tell they were really good at fight or could take and give punches really good but the way they fought you would think they were serious ,they were actually playing but to us it looked so real Eddie hit rose in the face cause her to fly 3ft backwards Eddie was about to charge at her while she was on the ground but the teacher tried to stop him but rose quickly got to her feet and punched Eddie died in the nose causing him to fall flat on his face and then jasper jumped right in front of rose stopping her to make her next move

"STOP" he said in a calming voice making everybody in the room calmer thank turkey's after thanksgiving

"Jasper what are you doing" asked rose in a confused voice "why did you jump in the middle of our fight"

"Wait rose how do u feel" asked jazz

"Good I guess" she answered

I could tell by the look on jasper face he was trying to control her emotions but it wasn't working she still had a confused look on her face like there was something wrong with jazz or something

"wow that was weird for like 5 seconds I felt calm then it went away" eddied said

"What... How about now" jazz said using all his strength to make Eddie calm

"Yea kinda I guess why" Eddie asked

"Awh no reason just wondering" jazz said in defeat

"come on Eddie we got 2min until class end lets hit the shower' rose said

"kk but I could have one that last round if jasper didn't jump in front of me" Eddie said with a look on his face that said it ant over

"yea yea keep telling yourself that but you kno and I kno you would a got whooped" rose said walking into the girls locker room

"ok that was weird, I was using a lot of power to calm the both of them down and it didn't even work that good" jazz said

"yeah I kno right but remind me to never get into a fight with Eddie or for rose in that fact but did you see the way they were fighting" in amazement

"yeah it's like they were fighting since they were baby's" jazz asked

**PLz review**


	9. Information

_**School schedule**_

1St world history

2nd English

3rd Russian

4th homeroom

5th physical combat/parenting

6th lunch

7th science

8th P.E


	10. Chapter 8

_**I do not won Va or twilight**_

_**Plz review**_

Bella pov

5th hour just ended and I still haven't seen the new kids yet, everybody's talking about them, I wonder if they were doing this stuff on my first day... hmmm I guess

"here comes Lauren and Jessica" Angela whisper's in my ear

"hey Angela, Bella" Lauren said but this time when she said my name it didn't have as much at as it usually does which was wired cause Lauren hate my very being I thought ever breath I took was like a stab in the heart to Lauren I guess she must of found someone else to hate then

"Hi' me and Angela said together

"so has anyone seen the new girls rose and lissa' Lauren said but this time the way she said it, it felt like a snake was crawling up my back their names had total hate in it just pure hatred

hmmm the new girls must be really pretty and Tyler must have some interest into them and as we turned the corner to the lunch room there was Tyler in the back of the cafeteria flirting with one of the new girls and she was really pretty she had green eyes long blonde hair and look like a super model Lauren let out a low growl drama world here we come

Lissa pov

"Hi I'm Tyler" a tall skinny but muscle boy said

"Hi I'm lissa" I said

"Well lissa, it's nice to meet you and if you have any questions about the school or about the town you can just ask me, Tyler the handyman" he said in a funny voice which had me laughing

"Umm yes there is something I need to ask you were do people go to hang out after school" I asked

"awh well there is a restaurant that we all go to just to hang out with friends, maybe I could take their 2marrow night about 7:00 pm" he asked me with puppy dog eyes and just before I was able to give him an answered a girl that was in my homeroom, class I think her name was Lauren jumped right in-between me and Tyler and told him Mr. young wanted to talk to him and as Tyler walked away she pushed me against the back wall and causing me to hit my head in the process and then she grabbed my arm and said

"Listen you bitch you stay the hell away from Tyler or I swear I will kick you skinny ass" she said, her voice was cold I felt my heart pick up speed

"I al-already have a boyfriend and I don't like Tyler's his not really my type I tried to explain to her but I think it only made it worse

"So Tyler's not worthy of you liking him uhh so is that what you trying to say so you think his ugly am I right" she said getting madder and madder by the moment

"no-no that's not it' I tried to say but then she pulled her hand back as far as It could go and swung it forward as hard as it could her hand connected to my face making a load SMACK sound go throughout the whole cafeteria, everybody that was in the lunch room turned around to see me, tears running down my face over a big fat red hand print that was stinging my face like hot lava but before I even realized it she pulled her hand back one more time this time it was in a form of a fist straight fear shot through my whole body "_rose where are you"_ I said in my head

_**Sorry my story are not really long I thought I was able to make them a lil longer but that was kinda hard to do but plz review **_


	11. Chapter 9

_**I do not won Va or twilight**_

_**But I am a big fan :P**_

Rose pov

"Owow Emmet you are slow" I said laughing at him

"im serious make your hand look like it about to scratch someone then twist it around in the air just by the wrist part, see now you can't tell me you can't fell that, don't it feel like your holding something"

"OMG Eddie you got to try-" but I was cut off by the pain that shot through my whole bodyI thought my heart was going to bust outta my chest until I realized that it was not my pain that was hurting me it was lissa I could only feel her emotions first she was really scared but after a while my vision got clearer for me to see what was going on

I saw a girl who looked kinda familiar but I can't remember where I seen her from but she looked like she was really pissed off at lissa the a heard her say "**_Listen you bitch you stay the hell away from Tyler or I swear I will kick you skinny ass_**_"_ she said, her voice was cold I felt lissa heart pick up speed and when my sight came back I broke off in a full speed run towards the lunch room Eddie at my tail, I want sure but it seemed like Emmet and jasper were right behind Eddie... well there more than human

I bust through the lunch room doors too see liss with tears running down her cheeks and a big fat red hand print covering the whole left side of her face then I saw the girl in front of liss and saw that she was getting ready to swing another time

That's when I felt the blood boil to my face and I charged at the girl full force right before she was able to hit her a second time I punched her dead in the face, blood bust out of her bottom lip dripping over her chin and her bottom tooth was cracked in with a big chunk missing

I grabbed her by her hair and through her against the wall were lissa just was on, and while still holding a good chunk of her hair I hit her dead in the chest to make it harder for her to breath when she started wheezing for air I look at her dead in the eye's and the look on my face stops her from breathing and I said

"if you ever put your hands on lissa again or for anyone Im cool wit for that matter I WILL KILL YOU and have no regrets about it in the morning" and I was serious about ever word too, from the corner of my eye I saw Eddie comforting lissa

I looked back a Lauren I think that was her name but anyway I looked at her and saw that she was scared to death I smiled at her and then to make sure she knew I was for real I punched the wall 3cm away from her face causing a nice big dint in the wall that showed her that I was not playing I let go of her hair and told her she was dismiss and as I turned toward lissa a heard a girl say in the crowd

"OMG Lauren did you just shit yourself" the girl said in a very load voice that had everybody in the lunch room look over at a very scared and stinky Lauren as soon as the words left that girl mouth she busted up in tears and ran out of the lunch room

when I looked back to thank the girl I noticed she looked just like the Cullen but totally different to she was just as beautiful, had really pale skin and gold eyes but she also looked nothing like them either her features were way different and her cheek structures were different to so im guessing this would be Rosalie there sister write before I was going to say something to Rosalie

But Emmet and jasper stepped right in front of me they both really looked like they were ready to pounce on me

"Hey what's up" I said with caution ready for any attach they might be thinking of and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward

He was standing in a protective stance right in front of some tiny brunette girl from where I was standing she looked really pretty im guess that's his girlfriend Bella and when I tried to take a small step back I felt someone right behind me and when I looked back I saw that it was Eddie he was standing behind be ready for anything to come I guess he felt the tension in the room

Jasper was the only one who broke the tensions by saying

"We need to talk and find out what you guys are because you not human" he said through clenched teeth

"Hmmmm I would say the same thing for you guy's but I guess we could talk, after school but let us drop lissa and Chris off first then we'll meet you right behind the school in the forest" I said with the same attitude they were giving me but then I realized christen was nowhere to be found I was just about to turn around when Emmet grabbed my arm and had it in a hard grip and said with a death glare

"no bring them two with you" and right before he could even think about what he was doing Eddie growled low and deep warning Emmet to let go of me a snatch my arm right before Eddie could do anything stupid

"I said, me and Eddie will talk to you if that's not good enough then we won't talk at all, so what's it goanna be ?" I asked them jasper gave me a small nod and with that I turned straight on my heel and walked away towards lissa she was sitting on a bench outside of the cafeteria she looked like she was lost in thought, I guess she was into them she didn't her us approach her

"Hey liss are you okay" she jump just a lil by the noise but she then realized it was me she ran straight into my chest sobbing I let her cry after a few minutes

"im fine now" she sniffing back more tear's

"Lissa where's Christine" I asked her

"Adrian text him in 5th hour talking about meet him up front so that they can go get us some lunch" she said

Then Eddie tapped me on my shoulder telling me to look a looked over in the direction he was pointing to I saw Christine and Adrian coming in at the west entrance were the Cullen's were sitting and as they walked past them the whole table stiffen but the tiny brunette, the guy's were holding two big bags of McDonalds and five cups of soda and from the smell lissa picked up three of the cups were spiked with blood I guess that what they smelled well now I defiantly know there not human if they can smell the blood

"Bonjour mon Dhampire lil" Adrian said to me in French

"Bonjour mon ami ivre comment a été votre pendre de la nuit dernière" I said right back while hitting the table real hard making Adrian wince making me laugh

"ok now if rose is done torturing Adrian I can give you guy's you order" Christine said" here you go Eddie and rose your food is right here, Adrian yours right here and here goes me and li-" he stopped dead in his track as he saw a nice faded pink hand print on lissa face and saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying he sat the food down and walked over to lissa and crouching in front of her he brought his hand up to her face and ever so lightly putting his fingertip were the mark was he turned around and asked me what happen and where do we find the person that did this to her I told him I already took care of that person and that we have bigger is hues I told them all about the Cullen's and how they want to meet us after school

"Well you and Eddie are not going by yourself" Adrian and Christine said at the same time

"we all can't go together I really need you and lissa to say behind Christine and I need you to protect her" I told Chris he just nodded his head ok knowing damn well he was not about to when this argument

"Adrian your not going cause I need you to keep a eye on them while we're not there and I don't think you will be a good helper if a fight break loose" I said, he was about to argue but saw that what I said was true and he just nodded his head in defeat ok after lunch me and Eddie will follow you guy's back home to make sure it's safe then we'll come back to school to talk to the Cullen's and Christine if anybody that are not me or Eddie tries to get to the house burn them until they are as black as charcoal, ok" I got head nods from everybody even lissa I smiled and sat back and drank my pop 30 min later after the little talk me the gang had I lifted my head and saw Edward looking at me with frustration then I felt someone trying to pick at the back of my brain and see what's inside but couldn't that's when I realized Edward was trying to read my mind but couldn't and that small smile that played on my lips turned into a full blown cheek to check grin I looked at him straight in the eye's and mouthed the words _**nana nana nan nan you can't hear my thought's**_ then to be act more like a child I stuck my tong out at him, and boy was he mad I thought I saw the steam coming from his ear's

_**DDDIIIIINGGGG**_**G!**

The bell to lunch was over and time to go to class I grabbed the key's and as we got to the parking lot I told liss and Chris to ride with Adrian in the new 2010 black range rover and me and Eddie will ride in the 2009 Rolls**-**Royce me and Eddie jumped in the car and followed Adrian home

Read phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

**interjection **

bonjour

salut

allô

tiens

_**sorry it took me so long but I had a lot of personal problems I had to deal with but here's the new chapter it's a lil bit longer than my other story but hope you like and idk but I might not update a new chapter anymore because I don't think my story's are all that good but if you think I should keep going or have any great Idea's plz review**_

_**Black rose 21 **_

_**~ AkA~**_

_**Burakkurōzu 21**_


	12. christmas info

**I do not own twilight or VA**

_**Ok my next chapter will not be on what going on in the story but it's going to be Christmas special I will update December 24 – 28 one of those day's or in between but the Christmas specials is going to be about the whole VA cast and twilight cast getting together on Christmas and I will have some fighting scene's in their love and jealousy scene all of the cast member like the wolfs and mason and lissa's parents and brother rose's dad (her mom wasn't able to come) Dmitri and Christians aunt ( can someone please give me her name I forgot and rose's dad ) and they'll be at rose's dad's winter home somewhat like the Cullen's house but bigger and prettier the whole house is mostly glass and there are 29 bedroom's (I kno right huge ) and everyone eats even the Cullen's (rose dad bought special food from them so they can eat along with the rest of the group) and there will be a lot of surprises **_

_**Plz review and tell what you think should I do a Christmas special and plz give me those names **_


	13. christmas late

_**Im sorry guy's but I was not able to finish the Christmas special I had about 18 pages done already but somebody stole my USB drive and it had the Christmas special on it so I will not be doing that but I will tell you what's it would have been about **_

**Abe called rose in the middle of class telling her that she was going to be spending the winter break with him then they argued, then she finally said yes, her mother makes a surprise visit and they get the fighting in front of everybody in her homeroom after that they talked and rose took everybody out to the mall and got Bella dad to say yes into her going to Russia for the whole summer break but there was a catch, Jake had to go and Jake wasn't going unless the pack would go and lissa wanted Christine to go but his aunt and Dimitri came to forks to spend time with them**

**so now rose, lissa, Christine****, Sam , Leah, Seth , ****Jacob, ****Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Bella, Edward, jasper, Alice, Esme, ****Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Abe, Tasha, Dimitri and Abe's four guardians and the special guest rose had coming where now all going to Russia in the depths of a Mountain for the next 3 weeks and there was a lot of drama going on in those 3 weeks but before they left rose took Bella shopping with her at first Bella was scared that she would say something stupid in front of rose but after awhile she started to loosen up and rose bought her a lot of lingerie for the both of them rose thought it was kind of cute that Bella had a crush on her **

**later on that day they went to Russia on the second day there everybody left to do something on their own only people in the house where rose, Bella, Edward, Jacob, Emmet and Dimitri, Bella and rose are in Edwards room and all the guys where down stair and Bella and rose where talking for a while then all of a sudden they were making out and Edward caught them only Edward saw it all the guys where down stair but anyway he wasn't mad he kind of wanted to watch so Edward locked the door and sat on the bed while Bella and rose where kissing then he started to join in and clothes flue off and the girls started to moan and Edward was grunting and all the guys could hear what was happening they all thought rose was having sex with Bella and Edward but she wasn't Edward was having sex with Bella but he was feeling on rose but they didn't hear rose leave the room and went and took a shower and sleep because Bella started to scream Edwards name and all the guys thought that was Bella and rose where doing that so when Bella and Edward was done and got out of the shower they went to wake rose from her nap and went downstairs all the guys were looking at them Emmet had the biggest grin on his face that anyone could imagine, Jacob was quit and not looking anybody in the face and Dimitri looked like he was going to rip Edwards head clean off **

**Im not about to go into details so the special guest rose had was lissa's parents, and brother and yes they are dead in my story but rose learned a lil bit of magic when she was in Russia a long time ago and met another couple that was shadow kissed and she was reading about Ann and all the power she could do so she asked her father to get some of liss parents and brother thing so now rose was able to summon the dead for every to see and they where only here for a short visit ( they left the day after new year's)but stragio's did attach and rose and Dimitri got the fighting that day and rose was pissed so she kicked all 4 of their asses by herself**

**Tanya made a surprise visit and Bella realized she really wanted to be with Edward and found out she was pregnant (sorry guys but the baby is going to be boy) at first Jake was pissed and then that's when Tanya came and she help Jake get thru his problem cause she liked Edward to so then he indeed up imprinting on her and she fell in love with him **

**rose and Adrian ended up falling on love and getting rose pregnant, Adrian was crowned as king and then he asked rose to marry him and she said yes so Alice and Esme planned the wedding Dimitri and Tasha got together and fell in love mia and Eddie got hitched right on new year's eve and Paul got Leah pregnant and they ended up staying Russia where rose's dad helped them out and Jane and Abe ended staying together to and she left her job as being a guardian and her and Abe settled down **

**The end**

**I wished you guys could have read it u would have loved it but rose, Bella, lissa, mia and Leah ended up having their baby all in the same year Bella was first 3 months later rose 1 month Leah and 2 months lissa and then mia had her baby 8 months after Bella and they all was boys**

** child names meaning of names **

**Bella's son Edmond****bennet****Cullen - Protector and blessed **

**Rose's son Brandon****Bernard Ivashkov - prince****and****bold as a bear**

**Leah's son Caleb Cory Clearwater- Dog and God's peace **

**Lissa's son Christine Cyrus ozera - Follower of Christ and Sun**

**Mia's son David Chance****Castile****- beloved and good fortune **

_**Sorrie don't know Paul last name is so they took Leah last name **_

_**And they all lived happily ever after **_


	14. Chapter 14

LOL BEEN A LONG TIMEE SINCE I UPDATED SORRIE BUT CHAPTER IS A LOT LONGER THAN THE OTHERS SO I HOPE U LIKE IT AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT U THINK P.S THERE WILL BE SOME MISSPELLED WORDS SORRIE :P I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR VAMPIRE ACADEMY

Bella pov 

Where did she come from all of a sudden it was just me, Angela, Lauren jess and the new girl in a circle then a small tan girl just popped up and punched Lauren right in the nose blood just busted out of her lip and her tooth was gone from the angle I was at and In a quick movement to fast from me to be even sure she grabbed Lauren by her hair and through her against the wall while still holding on two her hair she hit Lauren in her chest real hard I heard Lauren suck in a gust of wind and still couldn't get it down her throat she was wheezing pretty hard the girl that hit Lauren talk real slow like Lauren had a problem understanding people

"_if you ever put your hands on Lissa again or for anyone I know for that matter I WILL KILL YOU and have no regrets about it in the morning"_ the girl said but the way she said it made the snake that Lauren caused to slide up my back feel like a piece of string compared to her snake

then she started smiling and the smile she was giving Lauren was not a pleasant one it was like she had a evil skim going through here head with no warning or movement that I could see the wall that was right next to Laurens face had a big dint in I don't even see how that was possible the wall was all concrete and it really would have hurt if she would have hit the wall but I dint see her move her hand, but there was something strange because I dint see any kind a movement from her one minute both of her hands are on her hips then she has them crossed around her chest

I don't know if was possible but it seems like the new girl was a vampire but her skin was tanned and she had brown eye's I'll have to ask Edward about her, Rosalie walked up next to me and put her hand on the small of my back, it kind a felt strange because me and rose never really got along I don't know why but she never liked me right when I was about to ask her something she said really loud

"OMG Lauren did you just shit yourself" she said then Lauren started to sob and run out of the cafeteria the small tan girl looked up at Rosalie with a small smile playing on her lips as she turned to walk towards us Emmet and jasper jumped right in front of us, Rosalie pulled me back and Edward grabbed me so he was in front of me in a protective stance I tried to see over him but I had to stand on my tiptoes so I was only able to look over him for short seconds at a time the short tan girl took a tiny step back from the close contact from the boys but only ended up bumping into a tall tan guy who seem to kno each other cause she didn't step away I guess he saw Emmet and jasper and the way they were looking at her and got protective I couldn't really hear what they were say but whatever the lil girl said pissed the guy's off really bad when Edward took me to the table everybody was quiet even Alice didn't make small talk as I was about to make some kind of small talk two guy's entered in from the cafeteria's entrance were we were all setting at caring to big bags of MacDonald's as they past are table, Edward Alice Rosalie Em and jasper eyes got real big and they sucked in a huge amount of air like they were trying to save if for their dear life

"Edward what's wrong" I said

**"**Blood, there's human blood in their food" Edward said thru clenched teeth

"Soo they are vampires I knew it"

"why you say that" Rosalie said relaxing her muscles

"Because when that girl and Lauren got the...fighting she moved soo quickly I couldn't be sure what reallie happened and I was standing right there"

"yea that's what happened with me and jasper one second were all just joking around then rose took off running, then Eddie right behind her they were running so fast it was kinda hard for us to keep up" Emmet while stuffing his face with French fries which I don't see why I guess he's trying to keep up the act

"Well we will see what they are after school, they're going to met us behind the school in the woods" jasper said eyes fixed on the new kids"

"Alice give me the keys so I can drop bella off after 8th hour" Edward said

"what im not going"

"bella it to dangerous I don't want anything to happen to you ok" Edward said cupping my face trying to give me a kiss but I moved my face to the side I heard a deep chuckle in his chest then he let go of my face to turn his attention back to the new kids

**Edward pov **

_**Did you hear what the new gurl rose did to Lauren **_

_**Yeah I heard she grabbed a knife and put at her neck and threaten her to stay away from her friend lissa **_

_**Awh well I heard she hit Lauren soo hard she shyt on her self **_

Uhh dat all been hearing since lunch time rose dis rosedat

"Edward" bella whispered to me

"Yea" I said lifting my head from my desk

"stop pulling your hair before you become balled" she giggles

"hahah very funny but all ever bodie is thinking, talking and whispering about is what happened at lunch and im starting to get frustrate" I huffed

"Awhhh its ok sweetie" bella said smiling while rubbing my hands

"Bella I need you to do me a favor" I asked her while looking up at her " I want you to go over Angela house after school instead of going home and wait till I come get you"

"Why are you scared because the new kids live next to me" she asked me cooking her eyebrow "well you know Edward if I was a vampire to you wouldn't have to worrie bout me getting hurt" she said playing with her hair

"I already told you bella that is between you and carlise but if you want me to do it you already know my conditions" I said while making her look me in my eyes

"yea matrimony" I flinched only slightly when she said those words but she said it like it was the worst thing in the world I tried to hold my emotions and show her she didn't hurt my feeling but I guess she saw it in my eyes

"Edward you kno I don't mean it like that it's just getting married at 18 there so many complication with that like my mother would kill me and then the whole town would think im knocked up or something worse" she said

I chuckled

"Why should you care what there say when we're not going to be here for long?" I asked

"I guess your right but-" she stopped and stared at whatever was behind me I turned around to see what it was and saw rose and Eddie walking towards me and bella

"Hi you must be Edwards's girlfriend im rose and this Eddie" rose said with an angelic smile and I swear to go it took everything in power not to leap over the table and rip her throat out

"Umm hi" she paused only for a second not knowing what to say "it's nice to meet you" bella said looking between me and her "my names bella"

"I kno, were neighbors I think I seen you yesterday with your dad" she said then Mr. Anderson walked in getting the attention of the classroom

"well it seems like we should be heading to are seats but we should hang out sometime after school or something, here the number on top is the house and the one on the bottom is my cell anytime call me" rose said handing bella a white piece a paper

"Ok well it was great to see you bella but we got to go to are seat" Eddie said for the first time since they walked in class

"awh ok see you guy's later" bella said as rose and Eddie stared to leave making their ways up the classroom rows when rose looked back to wave at bella she saw the evil glare I was giving her then she did the most childish thing a person could ever do she stuck her tongue out again for the second time for today I swear her and Eddie remind me so much of jasper and Alice it's scary, if it wasn't for the fact that we couldn't trust them im pretty sure Alice and rose would have become the best of friends

Class past by just as boring as ever only thing that kept my mind at bay was the lil note passing me and bella was doing

Why do I have to go to Angela house why can't I come with you guy's and don't try to give me that Im protecting you crap because you know the safest place I can be at is with you

Bella wrote

**_I__ know bella but I can't have you out there like that what if a fight breaks out I won't be able to think straight if your around and I can't put you in danger like that I love you too much and the safest place for you write now is to be away from the new kids for right now kay?_**

**_I slipped the paper backed to her in seconds_**

**_Ok soo lets make a deal_**

**_Before she was even done writing I shook my head no I had too many experiences with making deals with bella_**

**_Come on please I don't I want to go over Angela what about the reservation with Jake?_**

**_Bella you already kno im going to say No to that_**

**_Edward either it's the Rez or im with you choose one or im going to choose for you_**

**_Fine id rather you stay with me then ever be with that mutt_**

The note passing last all thru class period until we almost got caught by Mr. Anderson but I switched the note's me and bella was talking bout to my history paper from first hour

"Well umm my apologies Mr. Cullen I thought you and Ms. Swan were umm passing note" Mr. Anderson said while trying clearing his throat

"It's ok" I said then the bell to 8th hour rang telling us class was over

"Study chapter's 3 and 4 for tomorrow test" Mr. Anderson yelled while the student ran out of the classroom

Eddie pov

"Rose I don't know why you did that" I said as we were walking out of the classroom "only thing you're doing is making things worse"

"what I didn't even do anything all I did was talk to his girlfriend bella, that's all and it's not like his going to kill me for having a conversation with her even doe I wish he would try" she said smiling

"Rose we don't need to get into any kind of trouble right now" I said

"Eddie stop worrying I think you and lissa needs to stop hangout for lil while cuzz it seem like your starting to become soft on me" she said with a smile in her voice

"Shut up were going to be late for class" I said while pushing rose into the gym room

"Hi im Eddie Castile and this is rose Hathaway were your new students Mrs. West" I said to a lady I assumed that was are P.E. teacher

"O yes hi I was expecting you guys but I thought there were for of you guy's" she said putting on her glasses to get a better look at us

"There are but there not feeling good so they went home they should be here tomorrow" rose said

"Well ok but did you kids bring any p.e clothes with you?

"Yes we have them in our backpack" I said

"Ok get dress and meet me over there in my office when guys are done so I can give you your activity's for today" she said pointing towards a room that look like the janitor closet

"Yes ma'am" me and rose said she looked shocked for a minute I guess the student here don't say it or have no since of respect as I walked into the boy's locker room I saw Edward, Emmet and jasper my whole bodie tensed up I walked very slowly and with caution to a bathroom stall to change my clothes, I could hear them talking about me and rose.

As I walked out of the boy's bathroom I saw rose and bella sitting on the bleachers I was halfway to Mrs. West office

"Rose" I yelled

both bella and rose looked up I waved for her to come her, she put her hands up telling me to hold, she gave bella a hug and a half kiss on the cheek

"What's up?" she said coming to stand next to me

"why are you talking to her, are trying to start drama cause we already had this conversation stay away from her" I said trying to make her understand but I keep wondering why I tell her this she won't listen to me or anybody in that matter

"Eddie come on lighten up, she's actually ok, she's kinda shy and everything but she's cool and she's nothing like the Cullen, she's human" rose said

"Whatever let just get are activity from Mrs. west" I said knocking on her office

Our activity for today was volleyball the class was split up into eight

me, rose, emmet, jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and bella against mike, Jessica, Eric, angela, ben, Tyler and matt since Lauren had to go home for the day one of our team mate had to sit out we all shows bella cause she wasn't that good with sports

"ok you see the two people in the middle, ben and angela those two are the weakest on that team it would be kinda hard to get the ball by them but not impossible, their team mates are smart to put them in the middle so they could make sure nobody used that to their advantages, but they don't have their back as guarded as there front so if we keep serving to the back and sides we have a great chance of winning this game" rose said giving her insights on strategy surprisingly the Cullen's listened to her and the followed our lead

rose started the game of with a nice serve, the ball stayed in the air on both side for most of the game but when the score got tied 12 to 12 and we was only going to 24 and it was 3 point per goal we decided to step the game up, when the ball got to our side and it was in emmet area, he bent down on his hands and knees and rosaile jumped on his back going in the air to hit the ball causing it to fly at 70 mph on the other side making each team mate miss the ball, the game went on like that are side doing all kinds of tricks and there side missing each ball

I waited for rose outside by the car, when I saw her walking out of the gyms side doors I met her halfway

"are you ready" I said

"You know I am" she said throwing her stuff in the car

"Ok but first check in on lissa, so we an see what's going on" I said " but sit in the car I don't want people seeing you just standing here like a freak"

"Whatever" she said with a smile in her voice getting into the car I closed the door, as I turned around to look at the school I saw the Cullen's and bella, jasper was a head of the whole group he walked up to me while the rest stayed back

"we will be meeting you guys over there" he said pointing to the far side of the school were the woods were " and when you get to the entrance walked straight until you see this big oak tree that say's forks suck make a right and walk all the way until you get to a big open filed and should be there" "ok will meet you there" I said he nodded his head ok, I waited until they got to the entrance of the wood to tap on the glass window, rose rolled down the window, I stuck my head in side

"What's going on with them" I said

"Nothing really, christian's practicing his fire techniques he's actually improving a lot I should say, adrain and lissa's practicing sprit there trying to use another element while using sprit it didn't go quite as planned cause lissa accidently burned down 4 big tree's in the back yard but they put the fire out before anybody saw adrain put them back up so no worries other than that there doing ok" she said I pulled my head back out opening the door so she could get out

"well there ready, do you got you stake" I said getting mine from the backseat of the car

"yea, let me see yours, I want to add some extra magic to it before we go met them just in case" I handed her my stake she clamped her hands around it, I saw a little yellow light come from the inside her hands then her fast started to glow when she was done with mines she did hers

we walked about half a mile in the woods first I thought they were trying to make us get loss but we eventually found the field they were talking about as we met them halfway I saw that there was more of them two more people were here, they looked a little bit older than the rest of the Cullen's but still looked like them with their gold eye's and pale white skin the older dude step up first he had blonde hair

"hello my name is carlise and this is my wife Esme" he said pointing to the lady that had a heart shaped face with dark red hair " and you already met are children, and who are you" he said

Rose looked at me first before she spoke

"my name is rose and this is eddie"

"Well Eddie, rose we want no war between us and your people but we would like to know what you are" he said

"I would like to know the same" I said

"me and my family besides bella are vampires" he said bluntly

"what kind" rose said

"I didn't know there were kinds of vampire's please elaborate" he said curiously

"well there are vampire's who feed only on humans and killing them in the process and there are vampires who eat food and feed off human but don't kill them" rose said

"do they turn the human into vampire's"

"no" I said

"well how do they stand the pain then" this time it was bella who spoke

"There is no pain when one of the vampires bite a human there is nothing but bliss, there bite is like a drug, it feels like the best thing in the world" rose said

"It seems like you've experienced it before" Rosalie said

"Yes we have" I said speaking for the both of us

"So again what kind of vampires are you" rose said putting her hand close to her stake

"My family and another just like ours only feed on animal blood and we do not harm humans" he said

"Do you age" I said

"Of course not were vampires" emmet said like I said the most stupidest thing in the world

"Other's the one of your kind do they look like you" I said ignoring Emmet

"No they have bright red eye's" carlise said and when he said that me and rose pulled out are stakes and got into defensive positions

"So you're a stragio" I said thru clenched teeth

Everybody besides carlise got into a protective stance in front of bella

"We don't know what those are" carlise said not moving an inch

"They are vampire with no soul, they can't go into the daylight without burning to death, they do not love, and there eye's are red" rose said

"Sounds like the vultori" Emmet mumbled

"Well then we are not these stragio, we do love, we can go out in daylight, we might not have a soul but we respect humans and there way of life" carlise said

Rose hesitated at first but got out of her stance

"There right" rose said

"Why do you believe that' I said not budging

"Because when we got into our stance they made a protective circle around bella if they were stragio they would have been killed her or protected there on back instead of a human" she said pointing to the big circle bella was in, I reluctantly got out of my stance but still didn't trust them so I keep my stake out

"well now that you know what we are, what are you guy's cause we now you're not human" carlise said

"me and eddie are dhampire, lissa christian and another person we are with adrain they are morio's the kind of vampire who eats human food but need mortals to live off of without killing them" rose said

"What are dhampire" Edward said

"They we are half human half vampire we have the features of a mortal and eat like them too but we have the strength of a vampire with out there weakness" I said

"so do this mean we can trust each other" carlise said

me and rose looked at each other and gave a silenced agreement between each other

"Yes it does we are now each other's allies" I said

"Great why don't you guys come to our house we can get more acquainted and umm do you guy's eat" rose said

"Only bella" Edward said

"Ok well give us a head star so we can warn the other's ok" I said

"We'll meet you there" carlise said me and rose broke off at full speed making it to the car less than 10 seconds

"Guy's the Cullen's are coming over for dinner" rose said coming thru the door

"What?" Christian said meditating on the living room floor

"there not are enemy any more, there a new species of vampire's" rose said

"What kind then" lissa said coming into the front room, I always wonder why lissa never read rose mind I guess she wanted her to fill like her mind was her own privacy I wish I could say the same for rose

"there almost identical to stragio but they don't burn in the sun they love, don't harm human and this one I think is nasty there family drinks animal blood instead human blood" rose said making a sour face"but the other's in their kind eye's are red because they feed of human, but many in their kind have lover's that would do anything for"

"so why are they coming then" lissa said

"because we need to know more about them and they need to know more about us if we're ever going to trust them, rose why don't you and lissa get started on dinner while we get cleaned up" I said waking adrain up

"Sexist pig's" rose said under her breath walking into the kitchen

"Hello welcome to our home" rose said greeting bella and the Cullen's

"Bella I hope you don't but I made Italian food" lissa said coming from the kitchen

"Yes thank you" bella said

"well you can follow rose into the dining room while a go up stair's real quick" I said walking away

Rose pov

"So please tell me everything about you way of life" carlise asked as soo as we seated for dinner

"in our society we have royal family's, those people are up on a higher class than anyone in the morio world, there the 12 family of royal and three of them are here" I said pointing to the only morio's in the house " princess dragomir prince ozera and Ivashkov there family's run our people they decide the war's and what new laws are going to be admitted, but they do not have full power over are people, the queen who is Tatiana Adrian's aunt she makes everything finally" I said letting carlise know who make's the rules

"what about the feeding how do you feed on human without them telling the world" carlise asked

"the people we choose to feed off of are loyal to our people and their drug addicted to are saliva they wouldn't jeopardize there way of a fix" adrain said drinking

"do you guy's have any power's" alice asked

"Yes every morio has a power either its water, air, fire, or earth but there is another power its very ancient and only a few people in the world have that power it's called sprit it heals people and lets you dream walk but me and eddie are the first dhampire's to have a power" I said

"So what are your power's" Emmett said

"I can control fire" christian said and lighting his hand up

"I control the air" eddie said and a big gust a wind filled the room

"I control the earth and im a sprit user" adrain said making the ground shack

"I control fire and water and im a sprit user" lissa said but not giving a demonstration

"and I control air, fire, earth, water and im a sprit use not as good as adrain or lissa but im getting there" I said laughing

"wow that is amazing, but rose how come you have more power's than the other's" alice asked

"because im technically dead, me and liss was in a car crash with her family and she was the only person that didn't get hurt in the car, her family died and so did I but lissa brought me back to life we didn't learn this until last year of what her power's where and when I came back I got all these powers but there's a down side to this im still connected to the world of the undead so I sometime see ghost from time to time and it kind of creepy" I said shuddering

"wow this is amazing" carlise said

"so what about you guys, do you have any power's" eddie said

"I can see the future" alice said

"I can control the emotion's of person I want" jasper said

I can read peoples mind" Edward said playing with Bella's hair

"my power works on everybody except for you guy's" alice said

"mine works on you guys except for rose" japer said

"and I can read all you guy's mind except for lissa and rose" Edward said

"im Sorrie but I have to go the hospital is calling" carlise said heading for the door giving his wife a kiss" but it was great to know about your people" he said leaving

"So what are you guys doing this Friday" alice asked us when carlise left

"Nothing reallie" I answered for all of us " maybe sight seeing

"Well why don't you and Eddie go out with me and bella for dinner just the four of us" Edward said making it clear nobody else was invited

"Umm ok" I said and Eddie mumbled

"ok then, lissa why don't you go shopping with me and rosaile in port angels then we can catch a movie or something" alice said bouncing off her seat

"Yeah I would like that" lissa said smiling

"good so than mean you guys get to hang out with me and jasper for Friday, don't worrie were not going to do that mushy crap well just catch a game play on da Xbox and probely go hunting well show you guy's our way of life" emmett said laughing his booming voice filling the house

"bye guys it was great having you over we should do this sometime again soon" I said waving good bye

"maybe Sunday at our house" Esme said

"ok well be there I said giving her a hug and kiss

How you guys like the chap? I hoped you enjoyed it, I cannot take all the credit for this chap, the volleyball scene came from avatar the last airbender I was watching it when I wrote out chap 5 it was originally posed to be four on four rose, lissa, Christian and eddie against emmet, alice, Edward and rosaile but I wanted rose to get the fighting too show people rose was nobody to mess with and so it could cause some rifts between the twilight cast so had to change a lot and then I was washing it again as I wrote this chap so I decide to put it in there but have the va and twilight cast work together and how some of the twilight cast saw how good when they worked together I know it took me a very long time to update but I will be updating a lot more since school is almost over with and this will be the last time I'll write a long chap I learnt the shorter the chap the quicker the updates lol but im gone try my best to update at least once a week if not that I kno im going to update ever month well im going to sleep now tired as ever but next chap in is going to be about couples, rose and Eddie are going on a date but they don't reallie think it's a date there saying it two friends eating out for dinner and so is Edward and bella then a fight breaks out between two very unlikely people (spoiler ones a Cullen and ones a va cast guess whoo !) o yea who ever did the I can't understand ur writing well damn mii bad I never actually looked at it too see the mistakes my computer automatically corrects my mistakes but u did know who I was talking about soo wtf but any way imm Sorrie if I misspelled some people name or anything else and I forgot to put two t's on emmett name


End file.
